


I Demand Cuddles

by dsakitad



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clingy Reader, Couch Cuddles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: Steve returns home from a mission and you demand cuddles.





	I Demand Cuddles

It was finally Friday, giving you the excuse to crawl home and grab all of the blankets you could find and bury yourself in them on your couch and binge watch The Haunting of Hill House. Yes, your work friends invited you out for drinks, but honestly, since your husband hadn’t been home all week, you were in a sour mood.

Steve had left for what was supposed to be a week-long mission last Tuesday.

You were worried sick, not knowing whether or not he was okay.

It had been four days since you were last able to get a few hours of sleep and you were exhausted.

You were on the verge of crossing over to dreamland when you heard a smooth male voice speak.

“Is my wife underneath all of those blankets?”

You felt your heart skip several beats, fear taking over your mind, slow to process that it was Steve.

Once your mind caught up, you threw the blankets off your head to give Steve a chastising look. “You scared me!” you exclaim, placing your hand over your heart to emphasize your point. “Where’s your bell?”

Steve lets out a laugh and moves to the couch and plops down next to on top of all the blankets. “I must have left it in my go bag. Are these all the blankets in the house?” he asks, fingering through the dozen blankets, counting. He stops halfway through and gives you an exaggerated look of shock. “You’re a blanket hog!”

You narrow your eyes at him and grip the blankets, pulling them up to your chin, making it clear that he wasn’t allowed any. “Leave me alone and stop being selfish,” you playfully snap. “Blankets in the Rogers house go to those who can fully appreciate them.” You pause, tilting your head to the side, a thoughtful look on your face. “I guess I can share…but only if you cuddle with me.”

Your husband laughs and gets off the couch, moving to your end. He waits for you to get up to make room for him, but instead, you hold your arms up, signaling that you wanted him to pick you up. He lets out an exasperated sigh, but you both know he’s not serious.

You let out a giggle when he slides his arms under you and you make sure your grip is tight on the blankets so they don’t fall to the ground. Steve lifts you up from the couch effortlessly and you savor the feel of his beefy arms holding you tight as he takes your old spot.

“Lay down,” you command when he goes to sit.

He shakes his head at you but complies, a small smile on his lips.

Once he settles, you wiggle around so you are chest to chest with him and then pull the blankets over the two of you, cocooning you in its warmth.

“Do you really need all that candy?” Steve asks in an incredulous tone.

You follow his line of sight and see the bowl of leftover Halloween candy sitting on the floor next to the couch.

You shrug, no shame. “Chocolate therapy.”

You rest your cheek to his muscular peck. You can hear the steady beat of his heart. His scent fills your nose and you feel an ease come over you that had evaded you for the last week.

You kind of flounder around with your arms though, unsure of what to do with them and give up, letting them rest awkwardly at your side.

Steve brings up a large hand under the blanket to gently rub the small of your back.

“You know…I’ve been gone for a little bit and I have yet to get a hug or kiss from my beautiful wife,” he prompts, raising an eyebrow at you.

You give him a thankful look before sliding your arms around his torso (as much as you could while reclining in a couch) and tilt your chin up, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Love you, babycakes,” you tell him, scooting up so you could rest your head in the crook of his neck.

Sleep flirts with you once again.

Just before it takes you, you feel Steve press a kiss to the top of your head and a whispered, “You’re my world, dollface.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


End file.
